deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160128125535/@comment-27225692-20160130221918
"Fine, let's just go with your wanked Goku, and say he is a universe level being like you say." Well... it's clear you are a Sailor Moon fanboy. And it's okay with that, as long as the bias stays out of death battles. Look, I love Sailor Moon and I ship Goku with Usagi and any other senshi, but if they ever were to fight, I can't see how she wins. "Where has he ever proven that he can destroy someone's soul, mind, and concept of existance? If he can't do that then he has NO way of putting her down forgood, as she will instantly regenerate her body, the only part of her he MIGHT be able to destroy. But even beyond that there are still many more problems with saying Goku can beat Sailor Moon. Just a few of them include" ...Majin Buu? (concept of existence) "If Goku just keeps up the fight, and keeps going non-stop, he can eventually wear her down: Problem with that is that Usagi has rarely, if ever, show exaustion in a fight. Goku however, is usually worn down midway through most of the time. Even if he were to be allowed a few Senzu Beans, he just does not have enough stamina to go a long time against her. " Goku doesn't need to keep up the fight. If he goes SSGod or GSS he should have enough force to wear her down. Her durability is honestly bad (like... star-level?). "Goku would just end it quickly: .......Goku NEVER lets this happen. He always LET'S his opponents fight at full power, so there is no doubt he would just standby while Usagi goes to her Sailor Cosmos form. Heck even if Usagi was evil he would just let her power up! " that... is... PIS... "If Goku the battle goes on for years without end: Goku is still mortal. Even as a Super Saiyan God, he can still age and die, so if your hoping for a stalemate, well...Usagi kind of has immortality, so unless he has plot conviance powers and opens up the Dead Zone, he is not even going to incapacitate her, let alone kill her. " If Lambda Power is instant like you say it is, then it gets stalemated by Instant Transmission. Also has Moon fought any battles which lasted years? "Goku trys to use Instant Transmission: Just because he can telleport does not mean he can dodge everything." Fair point. "Goku trys sneak attacks: Usagi has cosmic awareness, and can read his mind, so there goes trying to get her with her guard down. " Well, Goku can also read minds, and has what it takes to sense Moon's strongest assaults. "Goku is immune to reality, time, mind, and soul hax!:.....Since when? The only soul destroying attack he faced was the Devilmite Beam, which he only survived due to being pure of heart. Usagi's soul reaping has NO such restriction on it, meaning she can destory his soul." Wait a minute... Moon's soulraping attacks don't have this limitation? Do you have any scans which prove that? "Heck, she could rip it out of his body, use her time/space control open a portal to another dimension, banish his soul there, then sever it's connection to her's forever!" Well... she can't. "Weis may have time abilities, but he himself stated they are limited to only 3 or 4 minutes at a time, while Usagi has no known limits on abilities. Heck she traveled 3,000 years back in time with ease I might add! That is FAR beyond any time control seen in DBZ. Reality warping....Goku has not fought one, except....MAYBE Weis, and even then he has not used them against him. And even then it is most likely limited like his time control!" That is true. However, Goku proves that in Xenoverse. "The only thing Goku can do better than Usagi is how hard he can punch." Lolno. "Other than that, he has no abilities that can help him. Goku, nor even Whis or Beerus are anywhere near being in the quintillions in speed. Heck, they are only a few times faster than light. " They are QUADRILLIONS not quintillions. And Whis traveled the universe in 28 minutes, how is that only a few times FTL? "However, let's say for argument's sake that Goku IS faster, there is still one major problem he can not get around. Usagi's Time/Space control. She can just simple free him in time, heck she could open a portal to the center of the sun in his path, if she wanted! I am sorry, but Goku has nothing to get around these hax. Even if Goku WERE to be more powerful, the problem is that her abilities, perfectly counter his in every concivable way." Again Goku has Instant Transmission which kind of counters that + he proved in Xenoverse that he's immune to time-manipulation. He should also sense this kind of hax, so he is resistant to tricks like portals to the center of the sun. Still Goku. Maybe if you do Goku vs Silver Surfer or Dark Schneider, THAT'S when he actually gets stomped. Sailor Moon really should be put against someone such as Golden Frieza.